Wire is frequently packaged and stored in drums for delivery to an end user. In particular, wire such as that used for welding or soldering, is wound in coils as it is placed in the drums. Once shipped to the end user, the wire is dispensed from the container for use in numerous processes. In many instances, the wire is left in the container and metered out as needed without removing the entire coil. Suppliers frequently incorporate a twist in the wire as it is fed into the drum, which helps the wire emerge without rotating as it is drawn back out.
However, dispensing wire from coils presents the problem of unwinding the wire uniformly without intertwining or forming knots, which can lead to defects or breaks in the wire resulting in costly downtime. The wire may tangle in any number of ways. For example, multiple loops of wire may be drawn from the top of the coil at the same time entangling the wire as it drawn from the drum. In other instances, loops of wire may unravel and fall behind the coil causing the wire to intertwine.
Solutions intent on obviating these problems have been previously implemented using a payout ring having an aperture for guiding the wire during the unwinding process. The ring is placed inside the container and on top of the coil. An end of the wire is fed through the aperture. The aperture in the payout ring is typically smaller than the inner diameter of the coiled wire bundle. When the wire is drawn from the coil, it contacts the payout ring around the edge of the aperture. However, the payout ring does not provide a gradual transition surface over which the wire may smoothly flow. Rather, the planar nature of the payout rings causes the wire to break over a relatively sharp edge as it drawn from the container.
What is needed is a device that allows coiled wire to be dispensed from a container without tangling and kinking. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate the aforementioned problems by providing a wire guiding device that limits or substantially prevents the wire from binding and tangling as it is drawn out of the container or drum.